


A Boy Brushed Red

by SinpaiCasanova



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Medication, Mind Manipulation, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: His eyes are actually pretty stunning, a soft steel color with accents of blue. But they're not as gorgeous as Dark's scarlet eyes. Red is a fitting color to describe him. Bright, warm, and intense. While Die is blue. Compassionate, cool, and soft.





	1. Chapter 1

To feel his touch, its almost impossible to hope for, still. Maybe we can go back to the way it was, then at least he'd let me love him the same way. I'm a hopeless romantic at heart, destined for pain, but atleast he makes me feel something. People like me aren't exactly known for showing off their soft side, exposing their weaknesses for all to see. In truth, being a demon isn't all it's cracked up to be. I know I look terrifying, but I'm anything but that. I have the soul of a poet, unfortunately that makes me more susceptible to mental anguish. Most days are spent with him, loving him passionately from a distance. He has no idea what my true feelings are, at least I think he doesn't. I stare down at my phone, swiping though the songs on my playlist. One in particular catches my eye, one that never fails to make me think of him. I tap the song, placing my ear buds in as I walk from my dorm room to my first class of the day. Yes, I'm a college student, demons need an education too. Don't question it, just roll with it. The song plays loudly in my ears, adding to the beautiful scenery around me as I walk. The sky is a beautiful shade of black with pink, purple and green accents splattered across it like paint on a canvas. Seeing as we're supernatural beings, we exist entirely on our own plane, occasionally bleeding through into the human world for various purposes. As my thoughts consume my mind, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I spin around coming face to face with Die. He always walks with me to and from my classes, I guess as a safety measure. His lips are pulled tightly against his teeth, smiling at me as he pulls one of my ear buds out.

"You didn't wait for me today, you in a hurry or something?" He asks, his Swedish accent laced with obvious concern. I shrugged, meeting his gaze. His eyes are actually pretty stunning, a soft steel color with accents of blue. But they're not as gorgeous as Dark's scarlet eyes. Red is a fitting color to describe him. Bright, warm, and intense. While Die is blue. Compassionate, cool, and soft. 

"No, I honestly thought you left without me, besides I'm able to walk alone Die, nothing's gonna happen to me."

He rolls his eyes as we start to walk down the pathway. He sticks the ear bud in, listening to whatever I have playing. He does this every morning, and everytime he walks a little closer to me. 

"I know, I just like your company. So, what do you have blasting through your ears today?"

"Minus the Bear. I donno, I'm just in one of those moods I guess."

"Ugh, you and that hippy shit. I always pictured you to be more of a metal head."

"I do like that kind of music, but I'm not limited to just one genre. I like a bunch of stuff."

"You only like Minus the Bear because Dark listens to it." He said matter of factly, although there was a hint of sorrow in his voice. I lowered my head, embarrassment enveloping me as his eyes burned into the side of my head.

"He's got good taste. I can't help it if I like to too." 

"You can drop the act Anti, I know you're into him."

I froze, feeling like my heart was about to stop beating. If he knew then maybe Dark did too. Maybe everyone knows by now.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well to me it is, but that's because I've known you since we were 11."

I grabbed his shoulders, turning him to face me. My multicolored eyes pleading with his.

"He can't know Die, I don't think I could take that kind of rejection."

He sighed, pulling me into a hug. Die has always been very handsy with me, it's almost like he couldn't stop touching me if he tried.

"Dark isn't the romantic type Anti, he's a cold son of a bitch. Why him?"

"He's more than that. He's sweet, sensitive, handsome as fuck, not to mention smart. I've never seen anyone that could manipulate like he can."

Dark was truly a wonder, he's advanced for his age, already skilled in social manipulation and torture. I'm not able to read people very well, so instead I opted for a more physical form of expressing myself, so to speak. Though I'd rather not ever have to use those skills. I'm a lover, not a fighter. Die spoke up, pulling me out of my thoughts again.

"All the more reason to stay away from him."

"He'd never hurt me."   
I don't know who I was trying to convince, him or myself. Dark can be very cold and unforgiving. That's one of his traits that make him ideal for the job he wants. Basically he's a con artist that takes it a bit too far to get what he wants.

"You sure?" He pulled back, raising an eyebrow at me. I nodded my head, less than convinced with my answer.

"I'd like to think so."

"Anti, just be careful. Don't fall to hard for him."

I pulled myself out of his arms, stuffing my hands in the pockets of my black skinny jeans as we continued on our way. Soon enough, my eyes fell upon a familiar form. His strong body wrapped in smooth muscles, hidden underneath his tan skin. He always looks breathtaking, dressed in tight fitting clothes that hug his shape just right. For a moment I forgot that Die was beside me as my pace quickened to meet him, unintentionally pulling out the ear bud we were sharing. Dark turned around, his deep scarlet eyes meeting mine. My heartbeat quickened, almost leaping out of my chest as my nerves froze up. 

"H-hey Dark." God damn stutter, why do I have to seem so meek and pathetic? He smiles at me, glancing down at the ear bud hanging at my waist. His fingers pick it up, placing it close to his ear so he could listen. He smirked, humming the melody that was pumping though my headphones.

"Is that Minus the Bear?"

I giggled nervously, rubbing the back of my neck as I looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, I've kinda been obsessed with their songs since you showed me them."

"Oh, I didn't know you liked them that much."

He doesn't seem to notice the significance of why I've been so addicted to them. That's good, maybe I'm not as transparent as I originally thought. It was then that I noticed Die had already left, Dark handed me back the ear bud, wrapping his arm around me in a side hug. Even a simple touch from him makes me weak in the knees.

"Well, I'm gonna head off to class. Wanna hang out later?"

"Sure. I'd love that." I squeak out, my voice glitching from how nervous I am. I gotta learn how to control that..

"See ya green bean." He winked at me, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Bye.." I whispered, feeling my throat constrict with anxiety. I sigh as he walked away, leaving me alone with my thoughts once again. I turn off the music, stuffing my phone into the pocket of my jeans as I made my way to psychology 101. My mind starts to wander with thoughts of Dark as the lesson started. The muffled voice of the professor becoming less and less prominent as I slipped deeper into my day dream.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment I closed my eyes I was gone, drifting away to something better. The atmosphere was thick with fog and dim lighting, the only source of light being a few candles scattered around the room. As I walked closer to them, I felt warmth radiating off of the flames. The fire was scarlet red, just like his eyes. I hesitantly placed my palm over top of the flame, letting it lick at my skin for a moment, enjoying the slight pain from the burns.

"Careful, you wouldn't want to damage that beautiful pale flesh now would you?" A deep voice rumbled from behind me, flowing around my head like silk. I turned to see a pair of gorgeous red eyes staring back at me. My heart stuttered for a moment, taking in his features highlighted by the dim lighting. He looked so strong and fierce, his fangs poked out under his plump lips as he smiled at me. I was drawn to his aura, a brilliant pulsing scarlet and black that sucked the energy out of the room like a black hole. He lifted a cool hand to my cheek, caressing the pale skin underneath his fingertips as he gently ran them down to the scar on my neck. His fingers traced the thick scar across my neck, his eyes studied my features for the response he was looking for. My eyes softly closed as I gasped, leaning into his touch more. His fingertips danced across my skin, drawing more gasps and sighs from my mouth as he pulled me closer, closing the gap between our bodies. He cupped my chin, lifting my gaze to meet his. His stare pierced deep into me, infecting me with a feeling I couldn't describe as he leaned down, brushing his lips against mine. I could feel his cool breath ghosting against my jaw. My head swam in an endless sea of desire as he captured my lips in a sweet but passionate kiss. His hands roamed my back, pushing my body flush against his as the kiss deepened. Our tongues danced to a sweet sounding melody, which abruptly came to an end. He pulled back, giving me a sly grin. 

"Back to reality, hmm?" He murmmered against my lips before a faint voice called out to me from the darkness.  
"W-what?" I stammered, confusion surrounding me as the environment began to collapse.

"Anti.." the voice called out, almost as soft as a whisper.

"Anti.." the voice grew louder, it's tone seeming aggitited. Dark smirked, wiggling his fingers at me as he waved goodbye. He suddenly disappeared, replaced by that voice that sounded familiar, growing louder and louder as the floor collapsed underneath me.

"Antisepticeye!" It screamed as I fell through the floor, only to wake up before I hit the ground again. My eyes fluttered open, drool covered my chin as I sat up from the desk I was resting my head on. Staring down at me with a look of pure annoyance was Professor Iplier, glaring at my lack of attention to his dull lesson. I rubbed my eyes, feeling the sting of embarrassment as the students surrounding me whispered and giggled.

"Off in la la land again, hmm?" 

"S-sorry Professor." I mumbled, hanging my head low so I didn't have to see his face. He sighed, shaking his head as he walked back towards his desk.

"Such a disappointment.." 

I lifted my eyes, trying to actually pay attention this time. He started the lesson back up, droning on and on about our human counterparts.

"As I was saying, the alternate you've been given is directly linked to your own subconscious. Now there is a way to tap into that, basically letting you speak from within their mind. They'll be able to hear you, see the things you want them to see. It's actually a very efficient way to break the host down from the inside. Also, the use of a mirror can allow you to directly speak to your alternate face to face. But that's a lesson for another time."

He glanced up at the clock on the wall, sighing as he took a seat behind his desk.

"Ok class, your assignment is to practice tapping into your alternates subconscious mind. There will be a test on this so I suggest you get started. You are dismissed."

The class stood up, shuffling papers back into their bags before leaving the room. I was the last one to leave, catching the professors cold stare as I passed him on my way out. Die was waiting for me by the door, giving me an unreadable expression.

"What?"

He shook his head, rolling his eyes at my failed attempt at ignorance.

"You know, one of these days that's gonna bite you in the ass.."

"I've got it under control.."

"I highly doubt that. Come on, Warfstache is gonna skin us alive if we're late again."

He grabbed my arm, pulling me down the hallway towards the Anti-Physics class.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming."

Die was right, my fantasies are starting to control me more than I wanted to admit. The only way to stop them is to confess to Dark, put all my secrets out on display before him and hope that he doesn't dissect them too much. I want to, but I can't. I can't risk losing him all together. At that particular moment, I started to feel odd. Like I could feel someone else's emotions as well as my own. Is this what the professor was talking about? I'd have to ask Die about it later, maybe he could fill me in on what I missed while I was otherwise occupied.


	3. Chapter 3

Anti-physics was the only class I had with Dark, and luck for me I was sandwiched in between Die and Dark's desks. Professor Warfstache started out the lesson like he usually did, asserting his authority over the students to let them know he 'doesn't take shit from nobody'. Today's lesson was all about how to bend the laws of physics, basically letting you bleed into the human dimension. There were a few beings that were particularly skilled in this area, Dark being one and me being the other. Dark was able to come and go as he pleased, traveling to different dimensions and planes of existence. There was a place in particular that he liked to go, a place no one else knew about but us. After a few more hours of classes, the day was finally over. I started the long walk back to my dorm, Die trailing behind me as he talked about something I had no interest in. Soon enough we parted ways as he entered the dorm across from mine. I closed my door, eyeing the prescription bottles littering my nightstand. I sighed, popping open the  bottle and swallowing the small white pill dry. My mental health wasn't the best, I suffered from manic depression with hints of psychotic bipolar. When I wasn't on my medication, I could easily pass for a mix between Freddy Krueger and the Joker. The scar on my neck actually came from one psychotic episode in particular, where I slit my own throat for shits and giggles. I scared Die half to death, almost killing him with the Bowie knife as well. I haven't gone a day without medication since, scared to go back to that place of unending pain. I layed back on my small bed, closing my eyes as the jumbled emotions slowly faded away to nothing. I felt hollow most of the time, but not when I was around him. I started to get excited, thinking about what we could do tonight. As if on queue, a red and black smoke swirled in the center of my room, gradually shaping itself into the figure that made my heart flutter. Dark smirked at me, clearly impressed with how good he's become at traveling. I waved to him, pushing back the intense feelings of infatuation for a calmer emotion. Dark knew about my illnesses to a degree, but I'd never let him know how I got the scar across my neck, no matter how many times he asked me. 

"You ready to go?"

I sat up, eagerly nodding my head. Maybe we could go someplace alone, somewhere quiet and beautiful.

"Sure, where exactly are we going again?"

"The secret place, I just don't wanna be around anyone but you right now." He smiled at me, making that odd feeling in the pit of my stomach perk up. I stood next to him in the center of the room, letting my body spark and surge with neon green energy.

"Ok. I'm ready when you are."  
He nodded, instantly dissolving into a cloud of smoke as I closed my eyes, picturing the place I wanted to go in my mind. As quick as a bolt of lightning, I was transported to the place I like to go to be alone. The green energy quickly dissipated as I searched for Dark. The thick smoke danced around me before settling in the spot next to me. Dark's form took over, scattering the remnants of the smoke out into the atmosphere. This place just happens to be in the Andromeda galaxy. During the day, it resembles a jungle, thick with green plants and tall trees. But at night, the plant life glows with a brilliant bioluminescence. Even the water seems to glow a bright turquoise with purple and pink flowing throughout the color. I stand next to him, stunned by it's beauty, watching as the exotic insects buzz around my head. The atmosphere is saturated in a symphony of sounds, from the waterfall above us, to the wildlife nessled in the thick of the jungle.

"This place never fails to take my breath away. How can one place be so beautiful?"

Dark nodded his head, taking in the scenery as he headed for the pool of water before us. He turned his head back to me, giving me a playful look.

"Yeah, wanna take a dip?"

"Sure. I didnt bring any other clothes though."

"Neither did I. We'll just improvise."

My cheeks began to heat up as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his chiseled frame. Soon he was nude, slipping into the water that was clear enough to let me see everything he had to offer. I swallowed hard, slipping off my clothes with trembling hands, setting them in the pile next to his. I tried to avert my eyes, looking anywhere but at him. He seemed to notice, swimming over to me as I slowly entered the water. He looked so gorgeous like this, the water dripped down from his soaked hair, running over his face and shoulders. I couldn't hide the blush that tinted my cheeks as I desperately tried to distance myself from him. I didnt want to do anything stupid and ruin what we had, even if I would always want more than he gave me.  He raised an eyebrow at me, swimming dangerously close to me. His hands brushed up against my skin, setting my senses aflame.

"You ok green bean?"

"Y-yeah. I'm peachy." I studder, my voice glitching again giving away the fact that I was lying. He shrugged, flopping back into the water to swim closer to the waterfall. I followed him,  swimming underneath the waterfall to the small caved area inside. The silver sand covered my body as I crawled out of the water, lying on my back to lose myself in the orchestra of sounds. I'd often come here to decompress, write poetry, or just lay back on the sand. As I closed my eyes, I felt the sand underneath me shift a bit, along with a deep sigh next to my ear. Dark lay next to me, letting the plant life around us illuminate his bare skin. He rested his head behind his hands, melting into the calm surroundings. I had the overwhelming urge to touch him, but as always, I held back. After awhile, the silence became too much, the deafening thoughts in my head screamed at me to make a sound, anything to break the tension. 

"Hey Dark?" I asked quietly, unsure if he was awake or not.

"Hmm?" He hummed, keeping his eyes closed as his breathing slowed to a deep and calm pace.

"Have you ever met your alter?"

He cracked open his eyes, giving me a questioning look.

"Yeah, I have." 

"What's he like?"

"Well, he looks like me, except his hair is black and he has chestnut eyes. He's weak and pathetic, it actually makes me sick to see how many people follow him, how they hang off of the incoherent dribble that pours out of his mouth. Do you know what I could do with a following that large? I'd be unstoppable."

I shifted, turning my body towards him. We were barely touching, just close enough to feel the others breath on our skin. He rolled over, copying my position. Our faces were so close together, it wouldn't take much for a kiss to get in the way. 

"Oh, I wonder about mine all the time."

"Your alter? He's nothing special."

"You know him?"

"Yes. They're actually 'friends'."

"D-do you think I could meet him?" 

"Why would you even want to? He's not like you, Anti. No one is like you."

I tried to ignore the subtle comment, telling myself he didn't mean it the way I wanted him to. My eyes traced the outline of his lips, trying with everything in me to hold back the urge to lean forward and close what little gap there was between us.

"I'm just curious, that's all."

"If you're really set on meeting him, I could show you how. We could go together if you want."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Sure. Why not. It could be interesting  to see how you two interact." He said with a disinterested tone, rolling back away from me. He placed his hands back behind his head, letting the moment we had fall to pieces in front of me.

"When do you wanna go?"

"Maybe tomorrow? I just wanna stay here a little while longer." He sighed, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. I followed his lead, shutting my eyes to drift away with him.


	4. Chapter 4

When I opened my eyes again, I was still curled up on the sand. The loud roar of the waterfall snapped me back to reality as I sat up, brushing off the dried sand from my skin. Dark was gone, leaving behind a faint imprint beside me. As I stood up, I realized I was still naked. I slowly entered the water, swimming underneath the waterfall to get to the other side. As my head popped out above the water I heard humming, along with the sound of water splashing around me. I cracked open my eyes, using my hands to push back my wet hair. Dark had his back to me, humming a familiar tune as he bathed in the clear water. I felt my cheeks heat up again as my eyes trailed over his built frame. Why does he have to do shit like this? He's so comfortable in his own skin, unlike me. The only thing I see when I look at myself is a freak, a pathetic failure in life and love. I quietly swam towards the shore, using my shirt to dry my legs off before slipping on my boxers and jeans. Dark glanced in my direction, giving me a flirty smile. He made his way over to me, snapping his fingers to dry himself off with the wind he could produce. I actually forgot he could do that. He slipped on his clothes, tossing me his flannel as he slipped on the black shirt he wore underneath it. I blushed, taking in his scent as I pulled it over my shoulders.

"Still wanna see that alter of yours?" 

I nodded my head, turning my attention towards meeting Jack. Maybe he wouldn't judge me like everyone else, maybe he'd be able to understand me, because he is me.

"Yeah if you still wanna go with me."

"Sure. I'll indulge in your curiosity, Anti." He smirked, holding out his hand for me to take. I looked up at him with questioning eyes, feeling his warm hand wrap around mine tightly. He closed his eyes, squeezing my hand a little to get my attention.

"Just close your eyes and relax. Let me do the work, ok?"

I did as I was told, snapping my eyes shut as I began to feel myself become entangled in smoke. When I opened my eyes, we were standing in a bedroom doorway, the sounds of two men talking echoed down the darkened hallway attached to it. I was confused, I didn't see anyone. I looked up at Dark, releasing my hand from his.

"Where are we?"

"In Mark's bedroom." He said in a questionable tone, implying something I couldn't figure out just yet.

"Where's Jack?"

"With Mark. Don't worry, they can't see us unless you want them to."

The voices became louder, letting me hear their conversation. They were talking about being afraid of something. Being caught maybe? It was hard to put the pieces of the conversation together when I was missing the first half entirety. Jack came walking down the hallway, Mark right behind him. They looked like they had been fighting, Jack had tears streaming down his face, Mark was obviously trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, I don't think now is a good time for introductions." I muttered under my breath, following them with my eyes as they passed straight through us like we weren't even there. Mark grabbed his shoulders spinning him around to face him, he whispered something in his ear, making Jack smile. I couldn't help but smile too, I was feeling Jack's emotions as well as my own. Mark slowly leaned down, connecting their lips in a sweet expression of love. I felt odd watching this, I looked up at Dark, watching his expression twist into disgust.

"Sickening isn't it?" He hissed, glancing down at me. I shook my head, leaning on the door frame as I turned my attention back to the lovebirds in front of me.

"I think it's sweet. They look so in love."

"Love?" Dark's voice sounded confused, like he didn't know what that word meant.

"Yeah. Have you ever been in love?"

"Love? No. Lust however is a much better emotion to experience." He chuckled, watching as they kissed. Was he incapable of feeling love? Or does he just prefer a more primal expression of affection? I sighed, knowing that we were on two totally different pages when it came to this type of stuff.

"I wouldn't know what lust feels like."

Dark shot me a weird look, like he didn't believe me. He turned to face me, raising his eyebrow as he pursed his lips.

"Anti, are you a virgin?"

I felt my face flush as my eyes widened. I tried to keep my gaze on the floor, looking away from his judging expression. I felt so exposed, I know I must look like an inexperienced loser to him now.

"I really don't want to answer that."

"You don't have to, your eyes already gave it away."

He looked away for a moment, hesitating to ask the other question that was burning in his mind.

"Have you ever been kissed?"

I shook my head, looking up at the couple that had now moved to the bed. I felt so dirty, standing here watching this with Dark. But I couldn't help but be envious that he could experience this type of love and I couldn't.

"No. No one has ever tried."

"That's a shame." He frowned, looking down at me with pity. Just then, his eyes lit up with a devious energy. He pushed me up against the door frame, leaning down to brush his lips against my cheek.

"W-what are you doing?" I choked out, feeling my body begin to tense up under his fingers.

"Now Anti, don't be coy." His deep voice rumbled in his chest, making me feel so weak. He looked at me with hooded eyes, cupping my face in his hands as he gently captured my lips in a kiss. I literally felt like I had died, my heart was beating so fast I actually couldn't feel it anymore. I kissed back, letting all my suppressed emotions rise to the surface. I could feel him smiling as our lips moved in sync with each other. Just when I thought this couldn't get any better, I heard my alter softly moan. Dark immediately stopped kissing me, looking rather uncomfortable with where this was going. He cleared his throat, dragging me away from the door.

"Ready to go?" He said in a hurried tone, not really giving me a choice.

"I guess so. Will we ever come back here?"  
He shrugged, looking less than interested as usual.

"Sure, if you really want to. But maybe you should try tapping into his mind first. Wouldn't wanna scare him to death when you two finally meet face to face. Or would you?"

"How do I do that?"

"Its simple really, he's already connected to you. Just focus on him and talk. If you wanna show him certain things, just think of whatever it is you wanna show him, and it pops into his head. I torment Mark pretty easily with that, he's so predictable."

I nodded my head towards the opened bedroom door, trying to tune out the sinful sounds pouring out of it.

"How long have they been seeing each other in secret?"

"About 6 months. Mark made the first move, because I forced him to. I was tired of feeling so..human, like a love sick puppy. I thought it would stop if I pushed them together, but the feeling only became more intense. I'm not sure what it is, but it makes me feel vulnerable, especially around you." He nudged me with his elbow, playing off how uncomfortable he felt by being flirty, I guess.

"Why me?"

"Maybe their emotions bleed over into us, I don't really know. But our alters are clearly infatuated with each other."  
He said with a disgusted tone, grimacing at the thought of them together.

"Yeah, clearly." I cringed, trying to hint that I wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Well, I think we should go before this takes a turn for the worse. The last thing I want to see is them fucking again."

I nodded in agreement, taking his outstretched hand as the smoke enveloped us, transporting us back to my dorm room.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a few days since we returned from the human world, Dark didn't act any different towards me, it's almost as if nothing ever happened. Maybe that kiss meant nothing to him, maybe he was just curious or trying to be 'kind'. Although there was something behind his eyes when he looked at me, something sinister. I haven't told Die about what happened between us, but somehow I fear he already knows. He's been alot more possessive over me, like he's trying to protect me from what he thinks will hurt me, which just happens to be Dark. I'm starting to feel increasingly isolated, normally I'd keep to myself but I've been itching to talk to someone and tonight I'm gonna attempt to reach out to him. 

After a day filled with awkward tension between Die and Dark, I rushed back to my dorm, locking the door behind me so I wouldn't be interrupted. I sat crossleged on my bed, trying to remember Dark's instructions on how to tap into Jack's mind. I pursed my lips, already beginning to hear his deep voice rattle in my ears.

"Ok, so just focus on Jack and talk? Sounds simple enough.."

But before I started, I remembered Professor Iplier saying I could use a mirror as well, so we could see each other. A devious grin spread across my face as I walked into the bathroom. I stared into the mirror, trying to ignore my hideous reflection as I concentrated on Jack. The mirror began to ripple like an ocean of molten silver. I placed my fingertips against the surface, watching as the reflection changed to reflect the inside of a room I've never seen before. I could faintly hear Jack talking to someone, giggling about something I couldn't hear.

"Don't leave that in, I've had way too many of those in the run up to my prep, and all people can talk about in the comments is how my voice breaks at the start. I want people to talk about the video because they liked it, not because of a fuck up I did." He sounded like he was in the next room, from what I could see he had the door open but he appeared to be alone. Who the hell is he talking to? I don't hear anyone else, he must be talking to himself, seeing as he's back in Ireland. From what Dark said, he lives alone in his apartment. I hesitantly called out to him, unsure what I'd even say once I got his attention.

*Jack's POV*

This has been my third attempt at starting this recording, I swear all this shit with Mark is making me too distracted to think clearly. I take off my headphones and stop the recording. I'll just come back to it when my mind isn't so clouded. I sighed, rubbing my face with my hands, feeling the beginning aura of a migraine setting in. Fucking great, just what I needed right now. 

"Jack.." a voice called out to me from outside my door, for a moment there it sounded like it came from the bathroom. It's voice was odd, I guess glitchy is the word I'd use to describe it, like it came from a corrupted computer program or something. It called out again, this time louder. The tone of its voice scared the shit out of me, not to mention the fact that I live alone, so I shouldn't even be hearing another voice.

"Fuckin hell..ok, no more horror games for a while. I'm starting to hear shit." I tried brushing it off, picking up my headphones to focus on something else. It giggled, speaking to me once again when it knew it had my attention.

"Look in the mirror.."

"Why? What will I see?" Why am I talking back? This is it, this is how I die. It giggled again, sending a shiver down my spine. 

"Me of course. Don't you wanna meet me?" 

"Ok I've officially lost my fucking mind.." I grumbled, standing to my feet and slowly walking towards the bathroom mirror. I froze, standing in the doorway of the bathroom with the lights off. I could vaguely see the outline of another person in the reflection of the mirror, but I was too afriad to approach it. It snapped it's fingers, flickering on the lights so I could see it. As soon as my eyes caught a glimpse of this thing, I felt my heart stop. Looking back at me with a wild grin, was a fucked up version of myself. 

"Jaysus! What the fuck?!"

It put up its hands, dropping it's smile to a concerned frown.

"Calm down Jack, I'm not gonna hurt you." 

This thing is what nightmares are made of, with its pale white skin, mismatched eyes, and sharp teeth. My heart was beating so fast, I felt like I was going to pass out. As I began to hyperventilate, it looked down at me with pity in its eyes. They were terrifying but at the same time beautiful. One neon green, the other a beautiful sapphire, all encased in a sea of black.

"I'm dreaming, this is just a really fucked up dream and I'm gonna wake up any second now." I tried to convince myself, knowing in the back of my mind that I was wrong.

"Jack-"

"Wake the fuck up! Why can't I wake up?" I started to panic, smacking myself harshly to try and pull myself out of this nightmare. This thing was far too calm, it scoffed at me, crossing it's arms.

"Jaysus, relax. You're gonna have a heart attack."

"How the hell am I supposed to relax when some creepy mirror demon is talking to me in my god damn bathroom?!" I snapped, feeling like my heart was gonna jump out of my chest.

"Fair enough, but I'm not a mirror demon, I'm something much worse. I'm your alternate, which is why we look alike."

"My what?"

"Where I come from, each one of us has a human counterpart and well, you're mine. I'm the antithesis of you, or atleast I'm supposed to be. Mark has one too, I'm sure if you asked him he'd tell you the same." It said matter of factly, like this was something normal. I took a deep breath, trying my best to process whatever the hell is happening right now.

"So, I have a demonic side? Is that what you're telling me?"

"In a sense, yes." I could tell it didn't want me to be afriad of it, but the way it looked at me convinced me otherwise.

"Why are you here?" I asked, not even sure if I wanted to hear it's answer.

"I wanted to meet you. You're very fascinating, Jack." It smiled at me, revealing a set of jagged white teeth, almost like a shark. 

"Thanks, I guess..so what should I call you? Do you even have a name?"

It giggled, motioning for me to come closer. Against my better judgement, I moved closer, standing directly in front of it.  
"I have many names, but you can call me Anti."


	6. Chapter 6

*Anti's POV*

Jack and I stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. I was the first one to break the awkward silence, I couldn't stand how quiet he'd become, he made me feel like a freak.

"Mind if I come in?" I asked nervously, scratching the back of my neck.

"Come in? You can actually use that mirror as a gateway?" 

He looked a bit startled, maybe this isn't the best idea but, I'm already here so I might as well just see where this goes.

"I'm not really supposed to yet, but I wanna get a better look at you."

"How do I know this isn't a trick? That as soon as I say yes, you're not gonna like kill me or possess me or something?" He asked, trying to mask his uneasiness but he's incredibly transparent, almost as much as I am.  
I sighed, hearing how glitchy my voice had become just from all the anxiety I felt. I wanted this to go well, who knows I might even make a friend out of this.

"If I wanted you dead, trust me, you would be dead already. And as far as the possession thing goes, you'd have to willingly accept me into your body and give me your soul and that's far too much work for me to do on a friday night, so I think you're safe for now. Wanna let me in? I'm getting tired of standing here, looking at you." I winked at him, trying to ease his nerves so he would relax. I think this is what humans call being playful. 

"S-sure. Just promise you won't hurt me."

I drew an X across my heart with my finger, accidentally ripping my shirt as my sharp nail caught in the fabric.

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Now back up, I'm coming through."

I concentrated a bit harder, focusing all my energy on making the mirror a window I could pass through. The surface rippled again, I took the chance and pushed my fingertips against the surface. Soon my hand passed through, followed by the rest of me. I crouched on top of the sink, smiling down at him while he gave me a look like he might pass out.

"This is so fucking weird. What happened to your neck?" His eyes widened, he reached his hand up to cover this throat. My fingers touched the thick scar running across my neck, I suddenly became insecure, wanting nothing more than to disappear.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now, let's just say, I had a momentary lapse in judgment."

"O-ok. So, Anti. Did you wanna talk about something or were you just dropping by?"

"Well actually, I was hoping you could give me some advice.." I spoke quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Advice on what?"

"Well, I'm kinda, sorta head over heels in love with Dark, Mark's alternate, I mean."    
I glanced up to gauge his reaction. He had the biggest smile on his face with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Awe, Anti's in love."

"Shut up..I can still kill you, ya know." I sneered, climbing down off of the sink to stand in front of him. The smile he wore fell into a concerned frown, maybe I shouldn't have said that. This isn't how humans make friends.

"Sorry, it's just funny. You always see demons as these cold, unfeeling, beings that just want to cause pain. But you have a soft side to you. I didn't expect that."

"I feel just as strongly as you humans do, that's part of the reason I need your help. How did you come to be with Mark?"

He looked off at nothing in particular, most likely recalling sweet memories of how they came to be so close.

"Well, I've always known that I had feelings for him, and one day we were at a gaming convention and I had to kiss his cheek for a photo shoot. Well he told me that when I kissed him, It made him realize how much he wanted to be with me. We both felt the same way, and we've been together ever since."

"Well, that's incredibly sweet, but how do you know he loves you?"

This is the part I was curious about, I wondered if Dark ever did anything Mark has to show he's interested. I'd give anything to win his affections, even if it was only for a moment.

"He tells me all the time. He shows me through his actions too, like with physical affection or kind gestures. He puts me before himself, he shows me how important I am to him."  
Dark has never done any of that, he's not the best at expressing himself through words, but he has been known to be intimate with those he finds intriguing. That brings me to my next big question, I wanted to know what sex was like.

"How's the sex? I've always been curious to know how that feels, to be completely at someone else's mercy like that."

"Uhm, well..its nice I suppose.." he stammered, looking rather uncomfortable with my question. I should push the subject a little more, I wanted an honest answer.

"Come on Jack, don't be such a pussy. Tell me what it's like."

He sighed, his cheeks turned a rosey color as he drug his hands down his face.

"Ok, fine. It's fucking amazing. Mark was my first, and he took great care of me, he still does. It's like a bonding experience I guess. Wait, are you trying to get with Dark, in that way?"

"It never occurred to me that he might want that. Maybe if I did, he'd love me."

That seems to be what he wants, and maybe if I give myself to him, he would want me too. My body is all I have to offer him anymore, I've already given him everything else. He sighed, reaching out his hand for mine. He clasped it tenderly in his hand, letting me feel the type of affection I've always wanted.

"Anti, don't use sex as a way to find love. Sex and love mean very different things to certain people. He might not view it the same way that you do."

"I just want him to love me. It's all I've ever wanted.." I felt like crying, but now is not the time to breakdown. I'll have plenty of time to loath myself once I'm back home.

"Anti, have you tried telling him how you feel?"

"No. I'm too afraid of rejection. I'm not the most stable demon, I actually have to take medication to suppress the side of me that's, well, scary."

"Just try it and see what he says. You never know, he could feel the same."

"You think so?"

"Well if he's supposed to be Mark's other half, I can guarantee he atleast will think you're cute." He winked at me, pulling me closer to he could put his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm not cute." I grumbled, hurting myself emotionally before anyone else could.

"Not gonna lie, at first you scared the shite outta me, but you're actually pretty adorable, in a strong..scary sorta way."

"Thanks I guess. Maybe you're right, maybe he feels the same way."

"Just talk to him Anti, what have you got to lose?"

"My sanity.." I mumbled under my breath. He chuckled, pulling me in for a hug. It felt nice, I've never been touched like this before.

"Hey, some of the best people are crazy."

He pulled back giving me a lopsided smile. I giggled, actually enjoying his company. He's such a sweet guy, I can see why Mark loves him.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Go on and get your man, let me know how it goes."

He pushed me back towards the mirror, patting my back a little as I stumbled forward.

"Ok. I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna tell him."

"Good luck!" He smiled and crossed his fingers. I smiled back at him before crawling through the mirror again. Jack was someone I felt I could really open up to. I just hope his advice wouldn't end up getting me hurt. I'm not sure If I could handle that, especially if it came from Dark.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up the next morning, I felt extremely nervous. I wasn't sure if I could actually go though with it, or if I really wanted to. I felt so conflicted, on the one hand, Jack had a point. He might feel the same way I do, but on the other hand, he might not. Then there's the question of why he kissed me that day, sometimes I can still feel his lips on mine. It's become a craving, something I need to experience again. I slid out of my bed, taking a moment to collect myself before I started my morning routine. I slowly made my way to the bathroom, stripping what little clothing I had on and stepped into the shower. This was my favorite part of waking up, besides coffee. Coffee is life, I don't care what anyone else says. I let the scalding hot water beat down over my body. For some reason the hotter the water was, the better it felt on my skin. I quickly scrubbed myself, humming a little to make the mundane task more enjoyable.  After I dressed myself, I sat down on my yoga mat, turned on some Nujabes and soothed myself with a little meditation. It might seem odd, but it really helps manage my emotions. Medication helps to a degree, but this is what truly helps blur the negative thoughts constantly buzzing in my mind. After awhile I started to feel calm, letting the beat blaring through my ear buds pull me into a state of serenity. I had my eyes fixed on the door, which slowly opened as Die walked in. He had two coffees in his hands and a warm smile on his face. I beamed at the sight, I could already taste the deliciousness on my tongue. I pulled out my ear buds and turned off the music. He set his coffee down to help me up to my feet, instantly enveloping me in a tight hug. It felt different than the one Jack gave me, like there were hidden intentions behind the kind gesture. I couldn't put my finger on It, but he wanted something from me. 

"You look cute today. Oh, by the way I brought you a coffee."

I took the coffee out of his hands, taking in the scent that made my eyes roll. Did I mention how much I love this shit?

"Thanks Die."

He smiled at me and winked, it was a little odd coming from him, but I just brushed it off as him being sweet to me.

"Don't worry I know how you like it, black with two sugars."

"How did you know that?"

"I pay attention when you talk to me. There isn't a single thing I don't know about you. Like your favorite color is Red, your favorite food is cake, and that you secretly like watching anime and your favorite anime is samurai champloo."

"Damn, you really do pay attention."

"See, I can be attentive." He nudged me with his elbow, being playful I think. I smiled at him, grateful that he even thought of me this morning.

"You're sweet Die. Ready to get going? I don't wanna be late for class again."

"Yup, just waiting on you green bean."

I threw on my black jacket, taking long sips of the heavenly black liquid as we walked towards the building. He stayed right next to me, listening to some of the music I had been listening to while I was meditating. I noticed his hand would brush up against mine quite frequently, like he was trying to hint at something. I ignored it for now, focusing instead on the man standing at the end of the walkway. Die seemed to notice my attention was elsewhere, he nudged me, looking a little sad behind his cobalt eyes.

"Don't ditch me for Dark again, he doesn't care about you the way you want him to, Anti."

"You don't know that Die. Stop being so possessive."

"I just don't want to see you lose yourself again. You've done so well with managing your symptoms, I just don't want Dark to get in the way of that."

"He won't. I just need to talk to him, I'll see you later Die."

I left it at that, rushing forward to meet up with Dark. He looked so handsome in that red and black flannel he always wore. His eyes seemed to glow a little today, they drew me in like a fly to a spiderweb. He smiled down at me, pulling those plump lips tightly against his sharp teeth. 

"Hey. You seem happy today." He hummed in that deep voice I love so much.

"Only because I'm next to you.." I muttered under my breath, hoping he wouldnt catch that. He gave me a weird look, then shook his head before speaking again.

"Alrighty then. Uhm, were you gonna go to MadCry's party later?"

"I didn't know he was having one."

"Well, Virus and Google were going but I wanted you to go with me, you always seem so uptight. I just wanted to get you out of your dorm for once."

Do I really seem that bland? I mean, yeah I read alot and keep to myself but that's just because I like my personal space. No one judges me or looks at me funny when I'm alone. I can be myself and not have a care in the world.

"Yeah, I'll go if you really want me to."

"Great. I'll swing by to get you at 8, we can just stay there if you want. I plan on getting shit faced, so walking home probably isn't a smart thing to do." He chuckled, sending a wave of deep vibrations straight through me. I've never wanted him more than I do now, maybe tonight I'd get the chance to talk to him alone.

"I can't wait."

"I'll see ya later Anti, gotta get to class before Warfstache looses his shit again."

"Ok, see ya."

We parted ways, I walked into my class that I could care less about right now. All I could think about was him, and what tonight might hold for us.


	8. Chapter 8

*Dark's POV*

He doesn't think that I've noticed the way he looks at me, or the things he says under his breath, that he thinks I can't hear. In truth, he just might be my easiest conquest yet. I'll have to admit that he is pretty cute, if I actually had a heart maybe I'd be different towards him, but I'm not capable of feeling love. I feel more primal emotions, such as lust, rage, and infatuation. Anti is different, he's needy and weak. Controlled by his human emotions to the point where he needs medicine to function, it's a little insulting that he believes I don't know. I'm curious to see just how unstable he can become, what he would do if someone broke him. Someone like me. The party is the perfect opportunity for some alone time between us, so I can twist and bend his delicate mind to the point where it shatters completely. I know something is lurking underneath his skin, something that's itching to come to the surface, and I'm gonna let it out. 

"So, you still going through with it tonight?"

MadCry's deep and demented voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I glanced over at him, shrugging like this wasn't a big deal, because to me it wasn't.

"Yeah, I don't even think he'll put up a fight if I'm being honest."

"You've got his pathetic ass wrapped around your finger, Dark. I'm impressed."

"You should be, but he made it almost too easy. He practically throws himself at me emotionally, it's only a matter of time before I have him physically." I smirked at him, feeling quite proud of myself. He rolled his eyes at me, chuckling as he adjusted his cracked porcelain mask.

"You said he was a virgin?"

"Yeah, which makes this ten times better. Knowing I'll forever leave my mark on him."

"How are you gonna do it? You gonna drug him?"

I shook my head, knowing that I wouldn't need to resort to such forceful tactics with him.

"No. I don't think that will be necessary. He's all too willing to do whatever it takes to please me."

"What about Die? You think he's on to you?"

I scoffed at the mention of his name, pinching the bridge of my nose in irritation.

"That little shit has been trying to pull him out of my clutches since this thing began. He makes it painfully obvious that he's in love, but Anti's heart belongs to me, and soon so will his body."

"God damn, you're a cold blooded bastard, Dark." He clapped a hand on my shoulder, following me out of the classroom once the professor dismissed us for the day.  We stood by the side of the doors, talking in a low voice so no one else would hear us.

"I know. I'll try not to enjoy myself too much when I take his innocence."

"Come on, time to put on your charming personality. He's waiting for you."

I glanced over to the main doors, smiling once my eyes saw him staring down at the floor. He looks so innocent, which makes me want to corrupt him that much more. I left MadCry behind as I walked closer to him, I smirked as I watching his eyes light up. He makes this almost too easy, kinda takes the fun out of it.

"Hey Dark, would you wanna walk me back to my dorm? Die has to stay after for a little bit and I'd like the company." He asked in that high pitched glitchy voice of his, trying to hide the blush that spread over his cheeks. I took his hand in mine, catching him off guard. I could feel his pulse speed up and stutter at my touch, I can only imagine how reactive his body would be to a more intimate act of affection.

"Of course, Anti." I smiled down at him as we walked outside, heading toward the dimly lit pathway that lead to his dorm. His eyes looked up at the sky, taking in the scenery as an electrical storm blew through the area. He sighed, squeezing my hand as he admired it's beauty.

"The lightning is gorgeous today, I just love the bright colors and the way it lights up the sky."

Lightning struck, lighting up his features in shades of yellow and orange. He actually looked rather stunning with the way the light danced off of his features. I shook my head, pushing the thought away. 

"Yeah, it's..pretty. My favorite part is the thunder, the loud, destructive aftermath."

He nodded, listening to the loud percussion of the thunder as it ripped though the atmosphere. He glanced up at me, blushing once he saw that I was staring at him.

"Your eyes look breathtaking in this light. It's almost as if I can see the darkness deep in your soul."

He looked down at his feet, pulling his hand away from mine. He seemed so tense, like my words struck a nerve. 

"I don't have a soul, you know that."

I stopped, grabbing his shoulder to turn him around. He faced me, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. I placed my fingers under his chin, softly lifting his eyes to meet my gaze. My eyes began to glow a deep scarlet, the whites engulfed in an ocean of black as they bore straight into his. 

"And I don't have a heart, but that doesn't mean I don't feel emotions. Everyone has a dark side, a weakness, something they don't want the world to see. I think it's  beautiful."

He was slowly melting under my gaze, but he remained guarded when it came to his violent nature. His fingers traced the scar across his neck, I had a feeling that violent nature was responsible for it. I began to wonder what else he would do if he was pushed far enough.

"That's a very poetic way to look at it, but I'd rather keep that side of me locked up. People look at me differently enough as it is, I don't want them to look at me like I'm damaged."

I leaned down, looking directly into his eyes. I could see it hidden behind his meek demeanor, it was breathtaking. It's an agent of chaos, and I live to cause chaos.

"I bet that side of you is gorgeous, I'd love to see it." I growled as my lips brushed against the shell of his ear. He shuddered, pulling away from me to continue walking down the path.

"You never will, I won't go back to that place if I can help it."

I huffed in annoyance, I was so close I could almost taste it. We neared the front door to his dorm, the tension building up with each step we took.

"If you say so, but anyways, I'll see you tonight, yeah?"

He nodded, pushing his dark green bangs out of his face as he smiled up at me.

"Of course. I can't wait."

"Me either."  I couldn't hide the devious smirk that spread across my lips, he was gonna be fun to unravel.

"Thanks for walking me home, you're a sweetheart, Dark."

He stepped closer, lifting himself up on his toes to place a kiss on my cheek. For a moment I felt a strange spark flow though my body. It felt nice, it almost had enough juice to jolt my cold, dead heart back to life.

"Don't mention it. Any time I get to spend with you is time well spent. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Darky."

He stepped into his room, closing the door behind him as I walked away. This was going to be an interesting experience for both of us. I'm almost too excited for what I'm about to do. He's like a porcelain doll, beautiful and fragile. But I can't help the overwhelming urge to break him, mark him, shatter him across the floor. He will be the most gorgeous mess I've ever made.


	9. Chapter 9

*Anti's POV*

After Dark left, I started getting getting ready for tonight. I felt like something was going to happen between us, and I wanted to look my best in case I was right. I put on some music, drowning out everything else around me as I lost myself in the melody. I spent about two hours fixing the way I looked in the mirror, and yet I still didn't like what I saw. Dark deserves perfection, and I'm anything but perfect. I sighed, blowing away some of the stray hair that fell in my eyes with my breath. I scanned over the outfit I chose, smoothing out the wrinkles in my gray Berlin shirt. This was my favorite shirt, I loved how it conformed to my frame tightly but still left enough unseen for the imagination to interpret. That coupled with the ripped black skinny jeans I wore, looked at least somewhat appealing.  I ran my fingers through my dark green hair, frowning at my appearance.

"As usual, this is as good as its gonna get."

I pulled out my ear buds when I saw the door open. Die stood in the doorway with a strange look on his face. 

"Wow..Anti, you look amazing. Going somewhere tonight?"

I smirked, nodding my head as he closed the door to sit on the bed.

"MadCry's party with Dark. He invited me earlier. Aren't you going too?"

"No. I have better things to do then sit around getting drunk and high with people I can't stand."

He seemed surprised when I brought it up, like he had no idea that was happening tonight. I frowned, taking a seat next to him.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd go with us."

"You don't want me there and you know it. This is the moment you've been waiting for, you're finally alone with a drunk Darkiplier. Perfect opportunity to lose your virginity, don't you agree?" He snapped at me, catching me off guard. He's never been this aggressive about Dark before. What's gotten into him?

"Wow Die, you know I'm not like that."

"You're not, but he is. He won't hesitate to take that from you, and knowing Dark, that's where this will end and I'll be left to clean up the mess he made." He sneered, rolling his eyes at me. I felt anger bubbling up in my chest. I haven't felt like this in a long time, and it felt...good. Did I forget to take my pills today?

"No one is asking you to. I can take care of myself!" As my emotions built up, the lights in my room began to flicker. I knew I had control over things like that, but never really used it, because I never had a reason to. Die looked up at the lights, his eyes growing wide with anxiety.

"Sure you can, that's why you're about to do something extremely stupid." 

"You know what, fuck off Die! I don't know what your problem is, but Dark has never done anything to deserve this from you!" The lights surged, blowing out the lightbulb in the lamp next to him. He flinched, but he didn't back down like I wanted him to.

"You're so blinded by love that you can't see what he's trying to do.."

The way he remained calm during all of this, just made the anger I felt swell inside me. I could feel the black tears spilling from my eyes as my irises glowed a menacing shade of green.

"He's trying to make me happy, unlike you! You've been standing in the way this entire time. Why?!"

"Because..I-I.." He looked down at his feet, tripping over his words. 

"Well, spit it out!"

"I love you ok! I'm so fucking in love with you Anti, and it kills me to see him toy with you like this. I would treat you better than that, I would love you like no one else could." He lifted his hand, wiping away the black tears that stained my cheeks. I reeled back from his touch, giving him a cold glare.

"You don't know him, and you don't know me...I can be happy with him, if you really love me, you'll let me be with him."  
He smirked, but it was more out of hurt than anything else. He stood up, staring down at me while his eyes burned a fiery blue.

"The way you're killing me is perfect Anti, bleed me out and leave no scars.."  
I was about to say something else before Dark's signature smoke began filling up the center of my room, Die bowed his head in defeat, shaking his head before leaving.

"Prince charming is here, don't say I didn't try and warn you."

His body shot up in a blinding blue flame, engulfing him before disappearing completely. In his place, Dark stood, looking sexy as hell. He winked at me, pulling me up from the bed to meet him where he stood.

"You're lookin good. Trying to impress someone?"

"Maybe.." I said sheepishly, I was overcome with emotions as I looked at him. I could feel my figure glitching as they consumed me. Thinking quickly, I snatched up the pill bottle, swallowing the small pill before things got too out of control. He raised his eyebrow, already engulfing his body in smoke while mine sparked with electricity.

"Come on, the party started an hour ago and I'm still sober."

In the blink of an eye, we were standing in MadCry's living room. The party had already thinned out for the late crowd. Everyone seemed to be stoned and talking at once, while MadCry came over to Dark holding two cups in his hands. Dark whispered something to him and he nodded, pointing to the room across from us. Dark smiled at him before downing the drink in one gulp. He handed me the other, reaching for the bottle of fireball that was sitting on the counter next to him. He grabbed my hand, leading me into the room before shutting the door. I was a little confused, the party was out there, so why are we in here?

"Why are we in here?" I asked, the answer dawning on me the second it left my mouth. He set the bottle down on the bedside table with his cup, looking at me with a look I've never seen before.

"I wanted to talk to you, alone."  
His deep voice swirled around me, he turned and pushed in the lock on the door knob, glancing over his shoulder as I sat down on the bed.

"Why did you lock the door?" I asked, knowing exactly why he did it. My heart was pounding in my chest as my mind began to race. He sauntered across the room to the bed, crawling over to me like a lion. I felt helpless, like I was his prey. I quickly downed the burning liquid in my cup, hoping it would help me relax. He crawled up my body as I layed back against the mattress. 

"Dark.." My voice glitched as I tried to speak. He hovered over me, speaking against my trembling lips.

"Relax, I just wanna make you feel good. Don't you wanna feel good?"

My eyes were hooded, I could feel the alcohol starting to relax my tense muscles, but I still felt extremely nervous.

"I-I'm just nervous, I've never done anything like this before."

He placed his hand on my chest, pushing me flat against the mattress as he dragged his lips down to my scar.

"Well then, lay back and let me do all the work. You're so gorgeous Anti, I just want you all for myself."

I drew in a deep breath, closing my eyes as I forced my body to cooperate. I wanted to be anything he wanted me to be, and I'm guessing nervous wasn't it. I had to try and be confident, this was my one shot to get this right. I had to give him a reason to love me, and this seemed like a good start.


	10. Chapter 10

My thoughts were racing so fast I started to panic. This has been something I've wanted for a long time, and now that its finally happening, I'm scared to death of it. Dark leaned down, brushing his lips against mine. He's teasing me, trying to get me to beg him for it, but I can't bring myself to say the words. 

"You're so nervous, Anti. Don't you trust me?" He purred in my ear, his deep voice dropping to a dangerously low octive. I shuddered, feeling my skin heat up under the soft touches of his fingertips gliding down my slender waist. I wanted to back out now before things got too serious, but I could tell he wanted this. I trust him, and that's all I needed for me to push forward. I pushed myself upward, connecting our lips in a heated kiss. His eyes widened at first, maybe he wasn't expecting me to be so forceful, but they quickly fluttered closed. His hands slid up my shirt, before gripping onto the thin fabric and pulling it up over my head. He grinned at me, taking in my pale skin as he peppered kisses around my collar bone. I've never been touched like this before, so the sensations felt foreign to me. I could feel my skin heating up with each kiss and touch, setting my nerves on fire. He sat up, taking a moment to relieve himself of his clothing before coming back down to lay on top of me. I could feel his aching desire pressing against my leg, and to be honest, it terrified me that he was so comfortable with how quickly things were moving. His fingers slid up my thighs to my zipper, quickly undoing my jeans and pulling them down. I was only left in my boxers, but they too were removed hastily. As we layed on the bed, our bodies pressed flush against the other, I saw a split second of hesitation flash in his eyes before he closed them and leaned down to bite the shell of my ear.

"This will feel a little weird, but trust me, it needs to happen so I don't hurt you."

"I trust you."  Was all I could say before I felt something cold and slippery touch my ass. I jolted upward, unprepared for the sudden contact. He pushed me back down on the bed before hooking my legs around his hips so he could access me better. I sucked in a deep breath, screwing my eyes closed as he pushed his finger inside me. It burned like hell, but I began to worry. If only one finger hurts this much, what's the main event gonna feel like? He'll probably tear me in half with the monster he's got between his legs. I was pulled away from my thoughts when I felt two more fingers slide into me, pumping and stretching me. The pain only increased the quicker he moved, it was like he was growing impatient with the prep and just wanted to tear into me already. His fingers brushed against a sensitive spot and I nearly clawed up his back from how hard I spasmed. He chuckled, aiming his fingers into that spot as he thrusted into me harshly. I arched my back, crying out as I started to feel heat pool in my lower abdomen. Oh, shit. Not now!

"D-dark s-stop..I-I don't wanna.." I choked out between moans. He withdrew his fingers, sitting up on his knees to slick himself up with lube. When did he even get that? He smirked at me, crawling back over my trembling body as he threw my legs on top of his shoulders and lined himself up. He hesitated, looking deep into my eyes for approval. I nodded my head, just wanting to get this over with. He slowly pushed into me, the pain was worse than I expected, but in a way it felt..good. I gripped onto his arms, digging my nails into his skin, actually drawing blood from how hard I was holding onto him. When he was buried to the hilt his eyes snapped open, his blood red irises bleeding away, leaving nothing but black behind. He let out a growl before snapping his hips forward, moving the bed a bit from how forceful he was. With each thrust, the pain melted away into a sensation I've never felt before. I felt completely helpless under him, writhing in pleasurable agony as he mercilessly rammed himself into me. The bed shook from his powerful movements, his hips moved so quickly and harshly that I couldn't think straight. He rolled over, forcing me to straddle him as he gripped onto my hips and moved my body in time with his thrusts. I could feel myself getting close, my body started sparking as I lost myself in the feeling of his body against mine. He was everywhere, under me, inside of me, possessing me with every snap of his hips. He slammed into my sweet spot again and I screamed, blowing out the overhead lights with a bolt of electricity that surged from my body. 

"I-I'm c-close.." I muttered weakly, not sure if he even heard me. He must have though, because he reached up to pump my length as he continued to slam into me. It only took a moment for me to tumble over the edge, releasing into his hand as the built up electricity flowed around the room, blowing out the remaining lights and the glass from the windows. He came not too long after I did, growling as he sank his sharp teeth into my neck. And just as quickly as it started, it was over. He pulled out of me, tossing my body on the bed next to him as he sat up and started pulling on his clothes. I felt empty, I wanted him to stay with me so I opened my mouth to say something but what came out was,

"I love you."

He froze, slowly turning his head to look at me with this weird expression before swiftly  pulling on the rest of his clothes and leaving without a word. At that moment I felt used and disgusting. I let him take what he wanted from me, then drove him away because I moved too quickly. I shouldn't have said that, but I couldn't stop myself once the words fell out of my mouth. I'm such a worthless piece of shit, I couldn't even do this right, and now he's gone. I layed back down on the bed, sobbing as the realization of what just happened, crashed down on me like a ton of bricks. I just wanted him to love me, but nobody will ever love me now.


	11. Chapter 11

As I layed on the dirty sheets, what I had done settled into my core, spreading the unfathomable pain I felt throughout me like a sickness. I had given myself, body and mind, to a man that I loved with every fiber of my being, but he didn't love me back. He probably never would, and why should he? I was nothing more than a conquest to him, a toy he couldn't play with. The pain that comes from something like that is immeasurable. I've never felt pain like this before, it's a sickening feeling, radiating numbness and intense self loathing into every part of you. As much as I wanted to just absorb into the bed, flickering out of existence like a candle in the wind, I had to go home. I forced my heavy body to move, slowly and painfully collecting my scattered clothes that were strewn about the floor. I pulled on my clothes, glancing around the room one last time before I left. I couldn't travel home the way I wanted to, I had no energy left in me, so I made the walk of shame through the crowded party and out into the street. I can still hear their laughter and whispered words. Things like, easy, whore, slut, Dark's property, were uttered among other things I don't want to repeat. They only added to the fact that I was alone and unworthy of love. Jack and Die tried to warn me, but I thought I knew better. I thought I knew him better, but I  guess that's another thing I got wrong. I stumbled home, trying to ignore the searing pain in my lower back and the intense emptiness that came with it. Physical pain is something I am accustomed to, but my emotions are something I'll never get used to. I opened the door to my dorm room, falling to the floor in a heap as I let the exhaustion I felt overpower me. Die was right, and as much as I needed a comforting shoulder to cry on, I couldn't face him. I closed the door with my foot, remaining in a ball on the floor as I cried. Even crying wasn't alleviating the amount of pain I was in, and I'd give anything to get rid of it, if only for a moment. I closed my eyes, too tired to move to my bed to sleep. It might seem like I'm being a bit overdramatic, but when you give someone a part of you that no one else can ever have, and they treat you like trash the moment it's gone, you can't help but feel this way. I don't know how long I was on the floor, or when Die came into my room, but I felt his warm arms wrap around me and pull me into his lap. I looked up at him, not saying a word out of fear of retaliation. He stayed silent too, running his fingers through my tangled hair as he tried to soothe me. There was no need for words, no need for him to scold me. All he wanted to do was comfort me, and I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve his kindness, and I damn well didn't deserve his love. He sat on the floor, holding me tightly in his arms as I silently shattered into a thousand pieces. When I couldn't cry anymore, I let my pain consume me. It devoured me whole, sending me into the pit of despair that I knew all too well. These types of emotions were the very thing I was trying to control, but now I am consumed by them. Die lifted me up in his arms, carrying me into the bathroom to draw me a bath. It was a sweet gesture, one he thought might be comforting. But I didn't want this from him, I needed this to come from Dark. He looked down at me before he did anything else, waiting for a nod or anything to let him know I was ok with this. I gave him a weak nod as I pulled my shirt over my head and rid myself of my jeans and boxers. Being nude in front of him didn't faze me, it didn't faze him either. There was nothing sexual about this, nor did I want it to be that way. I stepped into the warm water, silently cursing the fact that it wasn't scalding hot and sat down. Die gently scrubbed my skin, taking great care to avoid causing me any additional pain, not that it really mattered though. When he was done, he helped me get dressed and lead me to my bed. He crawled in next to me, clinging onto me for dear life as I stared blankly up at the ceiling. I counted the cracks and the bubbles in the paint, waiting for sleep to consume me again. But I couldn't sleep, I couldn't even have one hour of peace. Die stroked my arm, trying to give me comfort the only way he knew how. But it only made me think of him, because he was a part of me now. I feel like I'm starless, hopeless and grayed out. He was red, a vibrant color that stood out among the rest. A warm expression that never failed to make me feel good, but now I can only see gray. I was a boy brushed red, now living in black and white.


	12. Chapter 12

I layed in that bed for hours, just staring at the ceiling. I just wanted to feel loved, needed, accepted for who and what I was. I was pulling apart at the seams, breaking down with every shallow breath I drew in through trembling lips. I could still feel him on my lips, on my skin, inside me..It felt like poison seeping into my veins. My mind raced as I felt Die press himself closer into my side, triggering that awful feeling of being used. I just wanted the pain to go away, I needed to feel good, to feel loved. The only person I knew that wanted me, was Die. He could take my pain away, make me feel good. I shifted onto my side, staring at his serene expression on his face as he lightly slept. I'd give anything to be at peace, or just to feel numb so I wouldn't have to feel like my chest was caving in. I ran my fingers down his cheek, enjoying the feeling of his stubble against the pads of my fingers. I closed my eyes, leaned forward and pressed my lips softly against his. He tasted so different from Dark. He was sweet and earthy like cinnamon, while Dark was strong and warm, like whiskey. I heard him moan against my lips, and I took that as a green light to get more aggressive. I gripped onto his shoulders, pushing him onto his back as I straddled his waist. His eyes flew open, staring into mine with this look of bewilderment. He pushed me away, scooting himself up towards the headboard as he tried to fully wake himself up. I gripped onto him tighter, hating the feeling of emptiness that consumed me when I wasn't being touched. I leaned forward again, placing feverish kisses across his lips and jaw. He struggled under me, tilting his head to the side to try and speak.

"A-anti, what the hell are you doing?!" He grunted as I began grinding my hips against his, desperately searching for that feeling of pleasure Dark gave me. I felt fresh tears spill from my eyes, the bitter salt mixing with the sweet taste of his lips. I was shaking from how badly I was hurting, clinging onto something I knew I'd regret in the long run. But I didn't care, I just wanted to feel good and I knew he could help me. He had to help me.

"P-please..just make it s-stop. Make the pain g-go away.." I muttered weakly against his lips, my violent sobs racking my chest as I struggled to breath. He pushed me away, gripping onto my wrists to keep me from kissing him.

"Anti you're not thinking clearly. You don't want this."

"You can make me f-feel good. I know you want me. L-love me Die, make me feel good! P-please it's all I want.." I pleaded, knowing that he was right but only caring about the instant gratification I would get. He furrowed his brows, violently shoving me off of him. I tumbled to the floor, looking up at him with needy eyes.

"What the fuck did he do to you? Look at you, begging like a dog! You're better than that Anti.." 

"No I'm not. I'm a worthless whore, and I deserve to be treated like one." I whispered, looking down at the floor. 

"Let me hear you say something like that again. I dare you to degrade yourself. Fucking try it." He spat, clearly fed up with the shit I was pulling with him. I was using him, and he knew it. I lowered my head, feeling the sting of rejection pierce my heart again.

"I'm sorry.."

"No, stop doing that! You're a demon, and a powerful one at that. He used you, took advantage of you, and you just let it happen! You're not some pathetic weakling, so stop acting like one!"

He stood up, looking at me for my response. When I didn't say anything in return, he sighed, pushing his blonde hair out of his face. He shook his head in disappointment, looking down at me like everyone else did. I was pathetic, a freak, unlovable. The only lifeline I had left was slipping from my grasp because of me.

"I'm gonna go. You need some time to clear your head, and I feel like my presence is a distraction right now."  
He grabbed his jacket, swiftly pulling it on and left, slamming the door behind him.

"FUCK!!" I collapsed on the floor, feeling angry and disgusted with myself. Dark didnt respect me, Die didn't love me, Jack was afraid of me. The negative voices in my head kept telling me, repeating it on loop over and over again. Respect, love, and fear. Three things that I failed to make other people feel towards me. I sat up, snatching the half empty pill bottle off the bedside table. I stared at it, getting angrier the longer I  held it in my hand. I used to be powerful, terrifying, unpredictable. I chose to be a pussy rather than embrace what I really am. I stood up, crushing the bottle in my hand and igniting it with the energy flowing through me. I blew the dust away, looking into the mirror at my reflection. My usual multicolored irises we're gone, engulfed in an endless sea of black rage. I smiled at the sight, tracing my scar with my fingers. If I couldn't make Dark love me, then I would make him fear me. But first, I had something I needed to do. I grasped onto the edges of the mirror, focusing on the person that put me into this mess. He told me to confess, filled my head with false hope, made me hurt. If I can't be happy than neither can he.


	13. Chapter 13

I gripped onto the edges of the mirror, pulling myself through the viscous material  and onto the sink in the bathroom. I grinned, taking in the darkened hallway and the soft sounds of snoring coming from the master bedroom. I could feel my medication wearing off as my body began to shake and twitch with the sheer amount of rage and energy I felt coursing through my veins. I climbed off of the bathroom sink, staying low to the ground as I crawled across the floor up to the bedroom door. I remembered that Dark said they couldn't see me if I didn't want them to, and while I wanted him to see what he did, I also wanted to have a bit of fun with him. I cloaked myself, pushing open the bedroom door with my hand as I rose to my feet. For a moment, I hesitated to continue. Laying in Jack's bed, was Mark. His arms were tangled around Jack in almost a protective way, both heavily in the throws of sleep. My heart constricted at the sight of pure love and affection laying in front of me. Jack looked so peaceful, snuggled up in the arms of his lover. But I became angry, a tidal wave of jealousy and hatred washed over me, strengthening my resolve. I may not be able to possess him yet, but his dreams are another story entirely. If I do this right, I can thrust them both into the same hell I'm currently living in. I creeped over to the side of the bed, closing my eyes as I imagined myself as a puppet master, and them as the helpless dolls attached to my strings. When I opened my eyes, tiny strings of green light were firmly attached to their wrists and ankles. A wicked grin spread across my face as I planted myself deep within their subconscious mind. Before I knew it, I was standing on some beach. The atmosphere was as romantic as it could get, with the stars shining brightly above and the soft crashing of the ocean waves below. I spotted them on the beach, Jack was trying to get Mark to swim with him in the ocean, and Mark was not having any of it. The ocean must be a weakness of his, I can use that to my advantage. I crept closer to the unsuspecting couple, keeping to the shadows so they wouldn't see me. Mark had his head upturned, gazing at the beautiful stars, Jack was behind him, drawing something in the sand with a stick. I saw the opportunity and siezed it. I took off at lightning speed, diving straight into his body and sending him tumbling into the sand. I could feel his fear, and it felt good. I stood him up, fully in control of his body while he watched from behind his eyes. Mark turned towards him, concern evident in his deep brown gaze. It made me sick to see how much he loved Jack, I wanted that, but love would forever be out of my reach. 

"Babe are you ok?" He asked, pulling Jack into his arms. I didn't respond, instead I flashed him a toothy grin, showing off the sharp canines I had. He tried to pull away, repulsed by the sight in front of him. I'd be lying if I said that didn't hurt me. I really was a freak, so instead of being ashamed of what I am, I'm gonna embrace it. The blue irises he loved so much bled away into a pitch black void. A soulless pit that sucked the energy out of him with a single glance. 

"Jack, what the fuck?!" He struggled in my arms, falling back onto the sand as I sat on his waist, pinning him down.

"What's wrong baby? Don't you think I'm beautiful?" I cooed, my voice changing pitch with each inflection.

"J-jack what's wrong with your eyes?"

"Do you like it? I think it makes me look more..vicious." I grabbed him by his hair, dragging him towards the crashing waves of the ocean. He began to panic, thrashing around to try and escape.

"What's the matter, afriad of a little water Markimoo?" I hissed, the overwhelming feeling of fear I received from them made me feel like a God. I could snuff them out with a snap of my fingers and not think twice about it. His brown eyes pleaded with mine, trying to reach the part of Jack he knew with a declaration of love. Jack was sobbing inside my head, begging me for mercy as I dragged him into the water.

"Sèan! Stop! P-please, I love you!" If those words were directed toward me, I might have considered showing him mercy. But they weren't. I leaned down, getting as close to his ear as I could. The waves licked at his body, covering him in the black liquid he feared so much.

"You see Mark, your weakness isn't the just the water." He whimpered, feeling the salty water begin to fill his nose and mouth. I made sure I had his attention, looking deep into his eyes as I whispered to him.

"Your other weakness, is me." His head dipped under the water, filling up his lungs before he shot up in their bed, sweat dripping off of his body. Jack was sitting up next to him, loudly sobbing into his hands. The strings vanished, setting them free from my grasp. They held each other tightly, crying and whispering soothing things to the other. My heart ached, I felt conflicted, but at the same time, I felt powerful. I was able to shatter their happy moment, dragging them down into a pit of despair, and only I could make it stop. Something caught my eye, on the bedside table was a letter opener. I considered it for a moment, but decided I'd let him live just a little longer. I had bigger fish to fry anyways.


	14. Chapter 14

*3rd person POV(because this would be hard as balls to write in first person)*

The lights in the lavish home were off, the hallways and bedrooms dimly light by a few candles scattered here and there. Dark was born and bred from old money, the son of a wealthy and powerful family that held great influence over the demonic entities that resided in this place. So, it made sense that he'd be here and not in some ratty dorm room on campus. Anti stood in the drive way, contemplating whether or not he could do this. He still loved Dark, more than he should, but he still shamed him and hurt him in the most painful of ways. Anti closed his eyes, zapping himself into the living room of Dark's home. It was empty, except for the furniture. Rich red and black decor painted the room, along with a large fireplace that was unlit at the moment. Anti quietly made his way up the stairs, his body shaking and glitching as his sanity slipped away. There was only one thing he was after, satisfaction. And if Dark died in the process, well that was just icing on the cake. His thin fingers wrapped tightly around the handle of a long dagger he stole from the sitting room, the way the sharp metal felt against his skin was too much for him to refuse. As he reached the top of the stairs, he saw a door cracked open with light pouring out of it. He must be in there, he has to be. As he crept closer to the door, he heard a deep voice humming the same tune he had heard while they were together in the water. A sharp pang of hurt and anger tore though his chest. He couldn't back down now, not when the prize was so close. He quietly pushed open the door, staring at Dark's back as he stood in the center of the room.

"Hello lover."  He called out, watching as Dark slowly turned to greet him with a smirk.

"Anti. I'm surprised you haven't tried to kill yourself yet."  
Anti grinned, raising up his arms to show off the deep cuts running up his pale skin.

"It's possible that I can't die, same could be said of you. Let's put it to the test." He hissed. Anti leapt into the air as Dark charged forward, sinking the dagger into his back. Dark stumbled, reaching back to pull out the blade.  
"You little minx.." Dark was impressed with him, but he wanted to see more.  
Anti rushed up behind him, grabbing the dagger and holding it against Dark's neck.

"Do you know what you've done? What you've let out of me?!" He hissed in Dark's ear, digging the blade into his skin. Dark smirked, finding this whole thing to be amusing.

"Look at you Anti, you're stunning." Anti's form began to shake, he let out a giggle, sliding the blade across Dark's neck as he lapped at the trickling blood running down his shoulder.

"You think this is beautiful?! I'm a freak! I should kill you for this!"

Dark chucked, spinning around to face him. He backed Anti up against the wall, a smug expression on his face.

"Why you wicked tease, thinking that you could do me harm."

"I'm a demon, there's all sorts of things I can do." Anti forced a bolt of electricity out of his hands, sending Dark sliding back on his heels. Dark retaliated, wrapping Anti in thick rings of smoke-like tentacles as he dragged him closer. Anti clutched onto the dagger tightly, trying to wiggle free as he was drawn closer to the bed in the room.

"Oh look Anti, the bedroom. Is it giving you memories, or ideas?" Anti paused for a moment, wiggling his hand free just enough to strike.  
"Ideas.." He drove the dagger into the smoke, weakening it until he let him go. Anti stumbled back, trying to find his footing until he felt a sharp pain deep in his chest. Dark was standing in front of him, holding the handle of the blade that pierced his chest. Anti blinked before falling back onto the bed in a heap.

"I was hoping I'd get to nail you one more time. I didn't think it'd be literally." Dark smirked, smoothing out his shirt before leaving Anti's body behind on the bed. Dark decended the stairs, feeling a mix of guilt and satisfaction. He did what he set out to do, Anti's violent nature was just as beautiful as he imagined it would be. If he could love another, he would certainly want that side of Anti all for himself. Though he wished he could have presented more of a challenge, he's been craving someone on the same level as himself, and hoped that would be what Anti could give him. It's too bad he had to put him down, like the rabid dog that he is. Or so he thought.


	15. Chapter 15

*Anti's POV*

My eyes snapped open, staring at the intricate details on the white ceiling. I couldn't believe he actually fought back, well part of me was hoping he would, but the fact that he could so easily "kill me", broke what was left of my heart. I pulled out the dagger and sat up on the bed. He wanted to see what I was capable of, and apparently I let him down. I slid off of the bed, crawling across the floor and up on top of the ceiling. If it's a show he wants, then that's what he'll get. I slowly crawled across the ceiling, digging my claws into the plaster before leaping onto the chandelier above him. The fireplace was lit, illuminating his skin with the soft glow of the fire. He was beautiful, but It's that type of thinking that got me to where I am now. I silently dropped down behind him, rising to my feet as I saw him stiffen. 

"Well, this just got interesting." He still had his back to me, but I could hear the cocky smirk in his tone. 

"You're just as shitty with murder as you are with, well, pretty much everything else."  
I sneered, wanting him to finish what he started. He chuckled, turning around so I could see his black, soulless eyes. I've only ever seen them one other time, and the memory made me shiver. I stood my ground, keeping my eyes on him as he sauntered across the room to stand in front of me. He's just as arrogant as ever, maybe even more than before. But then again, did I ever really know the real him? It was all an act, a clever roose to get what he wanted from me. I thought at first that it was just my body he was after, but he wanted much more than that. He wanted my soul, and I blindly let him have it.

"Why fight it Anti? This is what you truly are. You're a savage, a blood thirsty psychopath, and you've never looked more beautiful than now."   
He leaned down over me, cupping my face in his hands. I wanted to hate him, I wanted to stab him in his cold, dead heart, but I didn't, I couldn't. His lips brushed against mine, making my resolve weaken.

"Be with me Anti, you're so much better this way. Just think of the things we could accomplish together. Say yes, let me have you."

"You already have me.." I breathed, leaning forward to close the gap between our lips.  
He pulled back, teasing me as his hands slid down my waist to cup me. I closed my eyes, getting lost in his touch.

"I wanna hear you say it..tell me who you belong to." He growled in my ear, tightening his grip on me.  
"Ngh.." I whimpered, feeling myself falling back into his clutches. This is wrong, I'm stronger than this. I can't fall for this again.

"Who owns you?..say it!" His tone became rougher, his touch more possessive. He backed me up against the wall, pinning me against his chest as he nipped at my neck, running his tongue against my scar.

"Say it you worthless whore!" Those words hit home, and I remembered the things Die said to me. I'm more than the labels people give me. I'm not worthless, I'm not weak, and I'm for damn sure no one's property. I glared at him, my eyes blackening as my anger grew. He doesn't own me, he won't control me, and I'm better off without him.

"No one.." I whispered, gritting my teeth. He seemed shocked, shooting me a look like he misheard me.

"What the fuck did you just say?" He snapped, his hand reaching up to grip my throat.

"I belong to no one!" I barked out, my body glitching and sparking as I lost control.

"Wrong answer!" He backhanded me, splitting my lip. I grinned, licking the blood off of my face as my energy built up inside me. He raised his hand again, ready to strike me but this time I caught it. I sent a massive wave of electricity surging out of every cell in my body, knocking him back towards the fire. I pounced on top of him digging my claws into his shoulders as he rolled me into my back. Blow after blow, cut after cut, we fought with everything we had. I had him by the throat, blade tight against his neck. 

"You're such a disappointment to me. We could have been unstoppable!" He choked out. My grip tightened, pure rage surging through my veins.

"All I ever wanted was your love, but you used me, tricked me, turned me into this..freak!"

"I can't feel love, my heart is dead, Anti. This is all I'll ever be capable of."

"Why?! Why me?!" Tears welled up in my eyes, showing just how hurt I was. He's toxic to me, poison in my veins. I just needed answers.

"Because I saw what you were trying to hide. You're just like me, an agent of chaos. We were made for each other, I just had to coax it out of you. You were weak, a soft hearted pussy! But just look at you now, you're the most gorgeous mess I've ever made. Just try and deny it, you like the way I make you feel."


	16. Chapter 16

I thought about what he had said, each word burning into my mind like embers in a fire. Dark was a social manipulator, he was good at it, and I was his prey. In my pathetic state, I knew I couldn't kill him. I still loved him, but what he did needed to be answered for. He toyed with me, broke me down, drove me to madness and almost to murder. He was able to crawl under my skin so easily, turn me into something I hated. I didn't want to be like this, I liked who I was. But he was right, I liked the way he made me feel. Was I a masochist or did I just love everything he did? I'll probably never know. Then a thought came to me, everyone has a weakness..even Dark.

I had to find it, break him just like he broke me. It would be more satisfying to see him come undone like that then to see him dead on the ground anyways. So, if he wants me to be the love of his life, I'll be in character batting my eyes. Time for those acting lessons to pay off..

I gazed at him, my eyes returning to their usual mismatched color as I relaxed my body. I needed this to be convincing, and if I enjoyed myself in the process, well, I could just keep that to myself. No one needed to know but me. He seemed confused, his hands reaching up to cup my face as I dropped the blade. He was panting, his eyes returning to a beautiful scarlet red. Our faces were inches apart, hot breath ghosting against the others skin. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't about to enjoy this, but for now, it's all an act. I had to make him believe I was under his thumb, I needed him to trust me, so I could tear him down from the inside. In a matter of seconds, the urge became too much for him. He pulled me down, crashing my lips harshly into his. The kiss was intense, filled with anger and hurt. I bit his lip harshly, trying to cause him pain but he seemed to like It, maybe a little too much. He flipped us over, his hands gripping onto me tightly as he pulled my shirt off, following with his. My claws scratched down his chest, leaving deep cuts and gashes that healed up rather quickly. Damn, I wanted to leave my mark on him permanently. We continued to kiss and bite at each other, the anger between us fueling our little make out session. I wasn't too sure where this was heading, but I quickly figured it out when I felt him tugging at my jeans. I allowed it to go further, but this time, I would be in control. If he wants to play, he's gonna do it my way. I tightened my legs around his thighs, using my core strength to flip us back over. I pinned him down, holding his hands over his head as I undid his belt. His eyes were clouded and lust filled, glazing over as he rolled his hips against mine. He's almost too anxious for this, and it makes me feel good. He's playing into this quicker than I hoped he would. Is this how he felt with me, because I can understand why he chose sex as a tool to use against me. You're weak and vulnerable, willing to do and say anything just to get a taste of honey. I pulled his jeans down, rutting against him to create a delicious amount of friction between us. He was moaning, his eyes screwed shut as he matched the rhythm I set.   
"You want more?" I panted out, smirking as he nodded his head frantically. Big strong Darkiplier was melting into the floor underneath me. I was in control, and he was mere putty in my hands. I snapped my fingers, relieving us of the rest of our clothing. Honestly, it's been great finding out all the cool things I can do. I was always too afraid to unlock my true potential, scared that I might hurt someone. But Dark let me see what I'm truly capable of, so he might as well get something  in return for it. His arms struggled against my grip, and I could tell he desperately wanted to touch me, but that was a luxury he couldn't afford. I lifted up my hips, feeling him prodding at me. I smirked, teasing him as I rocked my hips. 

"Beg."  I commanded. Begging was something he never did, Dark was too proud to sink that low.  But if I could get him to do it, I'd be that much closer to wearing him down. I knew sex wasn't his weakness, but I had a feeling it had something to do with his heart. Maybe if I could get it to start beating again..I'll have to look into that theory more later.  
Dark shook his head, gritting his teeth to keep himself from saying anything. So, I teased him more, rocking my hips faster as he just barely entered me. He still kept silent, I swear he's a stubborn bastard, but my will is stronger.


	17. Chapter 17

"Beg me Dark" I commanded again, rocking my hips against him. He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head frantically.

"You must be out of your fucking mind!" He growled, bucking his hips up to try and get himself deeper into me. I threw my head back, laughing maniacally as my body glitched.

"What gave it away?" I grinned at him, looking like a crazier version of the  Cheshire cat. My smile fell as I froze my movements completely.

"I said beg!" I barked out in a low and commanding voice as I sank down onto him. He grit his teeth, still not giving me what I wanted, but I was growing impatient. I leaned forward, locking our lips together as I traced the heart shaped hole on his chest. I dipped my fingers into it, smirking when he arched his back. Soul holes can be a pain in the ass, if you have them that is. Dark may not have a beating heart, but he has a soul. Me on the other hand, I'm as soulless as they come. The deeper my fingers went, the more he writhed on the floor. But just when I thought I had him figured out, my fingertips brushed up against something cold and hard. I froze, watching his expression melt into pain. Was this his heart? I wonder what would happen If I..

"Ahh!" Dark's back arched as he screamed louder than I've ever heard someone scream before. It was only a small current, but the shock was enough to cause his heart to quiver.   
"Anti s-stop, please!" He was panting and sweating, trying to wiggle his arms free as my grip tightened. This wasn't the type of begging I was hoping for, but this will do just fine. I brushed my fingertips against the dead muscle again, this time delivering a bigger shock. He screamed, jerking his legs as the current shot through him. His heart shivered and spasmed, sucking the air from his lungs.   
"Baby, please that hurts! S-stop! I'll do anything!" He cried, tears streaming down his face as he pleaded with me. But before I could deliver a big enough shock, I was thrown off of him. I'm not sure how I didn't see that coming, but I lost the upper hand. His weakness was definitely his heart, and if I could just get it to start beating again, he'd be weak and powerless, just like I was. He had managed to pin me down, his eyes revealing anger and..something else.

"So, you're into begging, hmm?" He purred, his grip on my arms leaving red marks from how tightly he was holding me. I swallowed hard, my confidence had vanished as soon as I hit the floor. I shook my head, hoping for mercy but knowing there would be none.  
"Let me show you how it's done." He growled, sending a shiver up my spine. Without warning, my legs were folded over my chest with my toes almost touching the floor. Good thing I'm flexable, yoga actually payed off for me. His hands ran down my legs, scratching at my pale skin enough to draw blood. He smirked, his eyes becoming a pitch black void once again. I opened my mouth to say something, but instead of talking my way out of this, I screamed. He had rammed himself into me dry and without any prep. Pain was an understatement, this was torture. His pace was so quick I was actually afraid he would tear me in half. The room filled with the sounds of skin slapping together, his grunts, and my screams for mercy. His thrusts were merciless and punishing, and I could tell the burning in my ass wasn't just from being fucked, his hips were smacking against my ass so hard that it felt like I was being paddled with spikes.   
"Dark s-stop! Baby, please!" I choked out, trying to appeal to his better nature. He glanced down at me, slowing his pace just enough so I could breath. It wasn't as painful now, but it was still filled with anger towards me. My eyes widened, glistening with tears as I silently pleaded with him. He slowed down a little more, his grip loosening up to let my arms slide out. My hands went to his face, cupping it gently as he stared down at me. Maybe this was working, maybe I was breaking him down. It seemed he no longer wanted to cause me pain, his movements were slow and gentle now, the throbbing pain starting to melt away into pleasure.   
"I-I'm sorry.." He whispered, leaning down to brush my tears away. This was actually working, what the fuck is happening? His eyes returned to a bright red, his muscles relaxing the more we touched. This is odd, did this have anything to do with his heart? I've never seen him act this..tender.  
He let my legs fall loosely against his hips, making me more comfortable. He looked like he was about to cry, and I can't say that I knew why.  
"I-I love you.." He whispered in my ear, his tone sounded dead serious and I felt my heart stutter at those words. I had wanted to hear that for so long, but the circumstances surrounding this moment made me feel weird. My hand rested against his chest, and sure enough a faint thumping vibrated under his skin. It was barely beating, but it was there. Everything made sense, it wasn't anything that I said that changed his mind, his heart started beating half way though his little punishment for me. Our eyes locked and he was about to kiss me when he stopped and gasped. The thumping in his chest had suddenly stopped. Oh shit..


	18. Chapter 18

Oh shit..  
His eyes were locked on mine, wide and filled with fear. He clutched at his chest, gasping for air as his heart started and stopped, beating irregularly like he was having a heart attack.

"Dark, stay with me. Don't leave!" I begged, like that would have any influence over  what was happening. He pulled away from me, rolling on his back as tears ran down the sides of his face. I need to do something, this isn't about me anymore. It's about him. I crawled over to him, straddling his waist as I tried to pry his hands away from his chest. I need to shock him again, it's my only hope to get him back. He may have been a dirty bastard but what I saw in his eyes just then, made me fall for him that much harder. His eyes were rapidly changing, flickering back and forth between black and scarlet. His arms were locked tightly against his chest, covering up his soul hole so I couldn't reach it.

"Dark you need to relax!" I grunted, gripping onto his arms and pulling with every ounce of strength I had.  
"Let me help you!"

He grit his teeth, staring at me with so much hatred and anger that it made my skin crawl. Come on, I just have to reach his heart.

"What the fuck did you do to me?! I'll fucking kill you!" He screamed out, writhing in pain as his heart stuttered and stopped, racking his body with agonizing waves of emotions he wasn't used to feeling. One second he was enraged, the next scared. It was sobering to see him so vulnerable, so broken. In a way, I succeeded in what I originally set out to do, I broke him down and made him feel my pain. But in the end, I was no better than he was. Hurting someone else to soothe my damaged pride, it's pathetic really. Die would be so disappointed in me, just like Jack would. Speaking of him, I need to find a way to make it up to him and Mark, if I make it out of this alive that is.  Fear gripped me tightly when he suddenly fell limp on the floor, his head rolling to the side as he stared blankly at the fireplace. He wasn't breathing, his heart wasn't beating, he was technically dead. I killed him..

"Dark?.." I whispered, tears spilling from my eyes as the reality set in. What have I done? I'm a fucking monster..

"Dark! Wake up!" I cupped his face, feeling the heat start to leave his body. My tears were falling onto his paling skin, and at this point I didn't even care about what happened between us. I just wanted him back. I pressed my lips against his, my quivering lips tasting the blood coating the inside of his mouth.

"Baby..p-please! I'm sorry, don't go.." I sobbed, clutching onto his limp body as if my life depended on it. And to me, it did. I loved him more than anything in this world, and I let my own selfish pride snuff him out.  
I trailed my fingers over his chest, gently moving his arms away as I sunk them into his soul hole. Please let this work..

I sent a small current through him, watching as his body stiffened and jerked, then fell back onto the cold floor. I grit my teeth, not feeling any movement against my fingers. I tried again, sending an even bigger current surging through his body. Nothing, not even a quiver. I screamed, my pain and frustration consuming me as I sent the biggest current I could produce ripping through his dead body. The blast shot me off of him, sliding across the floor until I hit the wall behind me. I groaned at the pain coursing through my back, but tried to ignore it as I looked up at Dark's body. Nothing..it didn't work. 

I may have even caused more damage in the process. His body was smoking from the sheer amount of electricity I sent into him. But it wasn't enough.  I crawled over to him, laying my head down on his chest as I cried. My heart was constricted with grief, he actually said he loved me, and I killed him. I was so selfish, all I cared about was myself and what I felt. Now I have nothing and no one. I layed there for what seemed like hours, brushing my fingers through his hair as I sang to him. I knew he couldn't hear me, but I couldn't stop myself. I closed my eyes, beginning to let my grief overtake me. 

Thump

The fuck was that?

Thump 

My eyes widened, moving over to the left side of his chest to listen closer.

Thump

Thump 

Thump..

His chest sharply rose up, sucking in a deep breath as I lifted my head, and looking back at me, were a gorgeous pair of scarlet eyes..


	19. Chapter 19

My eyes met his, the gentle mix of scarlet, blue, and green made my heart flutter. He groaned, his hand reaching over his chest as he rubbed his sore muscles.

"Did I die?" He asked, his deep voice ringing in my ears as I nodded my head. I couldn't help but cry harder, I thought I lost him, and it would've been my fault. My hands stayed glued to his chest, terrified that his heart would stop yet again. But the steady beat was strong and calm. He smiled up at me, brushing away my tears as I cried. I must seem like a big baby to him right now, but I couldn't care less what I looked like. I had him back and that's all that mattered. He sat up, propping himself up on his elbows as I sat back on my knees. I wasn't sure how he felt about me right now, for all I know he could've completely changed since he died and came back. 

"Anti.." 

He seemed unsure of himself, something I've never seen in him before. My eyes trailed over his body, slight burns adorning his tan skin. His color seemed better, almost rosy in a way. He was gorgeous like this, more alive then ever. 

"Yeah?" I asked, shifting my eyes to lock on the floor. I couldn't look at him right now, knowing that I caused this.

"How did I die?" He didn't remember dying, and I started to panic. Maybe he forgot about what he said to me as well. I was so close to winning his heart, to finally be his, only to have it slip from my grasp once more. I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck as I stuttered out my response, guilt washing over me like a tidal wave.

"Your h-heart stopped.."

His hand went back to his chest, feeling the soft thumping vibrating under his skin. His brows furrowed, his eyes squeezing shut as he sucked in a sharp breath. I froze, no not again!   
I watched his eyes move rapidly from behind his lids, tilting his head as if he was listening to something. His breaths came in short and shakey pants as he sat there on the black marble floor. I was about to scoot closer to him, prepared to act if I had to, but his face relaxed a bit. He opened his eyes, looking at me with that same look I saw before he died. He grabbed my arms, pulling me closer so I was in his lap. He rested his forehead against mine, closing his eyes as his fingertips danced on my skin.

"In the darkness, I heard your voice calling out to me. What did you say?" He asked, his fingers brushing down my spine.

"I sang to you.." I breathed, my skin shivering against his feather like touch. He smiled, gently moving his lips against my jaw.

"You brought me back, why?" He asked in between light kisses. I ran my fingers through his hair, melting into his soft touch and affection.

"Because I love you."  I whispered against his lips. He smiled, pressing his lips against mine in a slow and gentle kiss. I could feel love in every brush of our lips, in every flick of his tongue. I've been craving his from him for so long, I just wanted to live in this moment for the rest of my existence. Then it happened, and my heart stopped for a moment when he paused, pulling away from my lips to look deep in my eyes.

"I love you too, Anti." I sighed, those five words drenched in so much love, saturating me in deep shades of red. He was always red to me, that warm color that I craved to be wrapped in like a blanket. He was so warm against my skin, setting me on fire with each kiss. We sat there on the marble floor, wrapped up in each other for what seemed like hours. I never wanted this to end, I finally had him. He was mine and I was his, together forever. He snapped his fingers, and in an instant we were back in his room, on his soft bed. He looked down at me, showering me in affection like never before.

"I believe I have some making up to do?" He asked, but it was more like a statement. He kissed my knuckles on my hand, moving down my arm, then stopping at my neck. He lightly planted kisses around my scar, acting as if he could somehow make it disappear with his lips. I nodded my head, resolved to do some making up of my own. I fucked up too, and it's a miracle that he's even here right now. So I'll treat this night as if it's our last, making sure to take as long as I need to so he feels loved by me. All I ever wanted was to shower him with my love, and have it returned. I won't fuck this up, not this time. He moved back to my lips, gently kissing me as he moved to kneel in between my legs. His hands were everywhere, making me shake with anticipation. As much as I wanted to hurry this up, I couldn't. So I let him take the lead, doing whatever he wanted to me. I just wanted to make him happy, no matter what. Our bodies melted together, moving gracefully in sync like this was a dance. In a way it was, just an expression of love in its purest form. As we layed under the red silk sheets, our arms and legs tangled up with each others, both of us exhausted and panting. I finally felt complete, he was my missing piece, making me whole. He would forever have my heart even if I had to give his back one day. I would always love him, I would always be just a boy brushed red.


	20. Epilogue

It had been a few months since the incident with Dark, and I'm happy to say that we're still together and doing well. Things between me and Die were a little rocky at first, but we're at least talking again, even if it's a little forced and awkward. Now that just leaves Jack and Mark unanswered for, which brings me to why Dark and I are standing in their bathroom. Dark had on a gray suit, matching the one Mark had on. 

"Don't move babe, I don't wanna smudge the eyeliner too much." I muttered, my tongue poking out of the side of my lips as I focused on making him look like he was dead, or atleast that's what Mark wanted. He had a whole script wrote out for him, it was kinda cute how excited he was that Dark was helping him. He originally didn't want anything to do with It, but I convinced him after a night filled with wine and sex. I still get dizzy thinking about it sometimes.

"Don't poke me in the eye again. That shit burns." He grumbled, trying to stay still as his eyes looked up towards the ceiling.

"I won't..big baby." I rolled my eyes, blowing some of my poofy green hair out of my face as I finished up. Jack came in, matching the outfit I wore. Just a short sleeve black shirt and black skinny jeans. The only difference between us being the  gauges I wore and the scar around my neck. It was Jack's idea to use stage blood, even though I offered to use the real thing. 

"He looks good Anti, Mark will be pretty happy with what you've done to him."

"I look ridiculous.." Dark muttered, crossing his arms as he silently pouted. I leaned up, kissing his bottom lip that stuck out.

"I think you look handsome baby, and the whole undead demon look is pretty hot. I'll have to remember that for later." I purred, making him blush. Jack looked down at his phone, typing something before he looked back up at Dark.

"He's ready for you Darkimoo, make him proud. Don't forget to be creepy!"  
Jack giggled as Dark rolled his eyes. 

"I know how the fangirls like it lucky charm, I hear this shit from Mark all the time. Just worry about your little PAX video."  He scoffed, filling up the room with his signature smoke. I wrapped my arms around his neck, quickly pecking him on the lips.

"I'll see you later baby. Play nice with Mark, he means well."

"Yeah yeah, I won't snap his neck..for now."

I stepped back, watching him disappear. I looked back at Jack, who was leaning against the door frame with a smug smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, giving him a puzzed look as he pushed himself off of the door frame and walked into his recording room, with me following behind him.

"Oh nothing, you two are just adorable together." He smiled, reapplying the stage blood to my scar and handing me a knife.

He walked behind the camera, giving me a thumbs up as he hit record. I froze, the lines he wrote for me going right out the window. 

"God, how do I start this? What do I say?" I tried to think of something scary, but with Jack giggling in the background it was hard to focus. This isn't the first time I was featured on his channel, but every time I get behind the camera I can't seem to think of what to do. It helps that my presence already creates the weird glitchy shit that picks up on the recordings, and his fans seem to really like me. So, he wanted to do a video for PAX as sort of a fan service type of thing, and since I'm still on his shit list, I couldn't say no. I just so happened to rope Dark into too, seeing as Mark didn't want to do the creepy scenes for "A date with Markiplier" so I volunteered Dark to get on his good side.

"Just be scary Anti." Jack giggled, making a mental note to edit that out later. I sighed, this shit was so cringy and embarrassing. But, I'm doing this for Jack so, I might as well try and act creepy. It took a few takes but we nailed something down, it looked good and his fans would eat that shit up and be chomping at the bit for more. Dark's scenes were pretty good as well, Mark was pretty impressed with the outcome and asked if he wanted to be a permanent addition to his channel. And to think, none of this would've come to pass if I hadn't fallen for him. So, as we sit on Jack's couch, all four of us watching some cliche horror movie, I took a moment to appreciate the people close to me. I had the love of my life and two great friends that stuck by me even when I lost my way. I can never express how grateful I am for them.


End file.
